


Golden

by babyyboi



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), Golden - Harry Styles (Song), Harry Styles - Fandom, harrystyles - Fandom, hs2 - Fandom, lilycollins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyyboi/pseuds/babyyboi
Summary: You're so goldenI'm out of my headand I know that you're scaredBecause hearts get broken"Your Majesty, I want to be a knight of Navaeh."





	1. 1

"Eve! Wake up! Eve wake up!" Edmund yelled in my ears and for a second I was about to yell at him for disturbing my sleep. I was so exhausted from work yesterday and finally had a day off. But before I could even do that I saw smokes and fire from outside the window. I could smell the smoke that I was coughing the second I opened my eyes. It was too much.

We were being attacked. Our village has been attacked.

"Where's mum?" I asked while trying to figure out how to get out of the house silently without being seen by the villagers or the people who attacked us.

"Here! Come on Eve we have to hurry before anybody sees us." She came into my room while holding a bag. Edmund and I followed her and we got out from the house using the back door - silently but fast. We didn't know the intention of the attack. It could be kidnapping or killing or trying to take the villager's money.

We stopped at a big tree near our house but it was hidden by other tree so we could hide there for at least a few minutes before anybody sees us.

"Here take this. Now listen to me and listen to me carefully Eve, from now on I can't protect you anymore. You have to protect your little brother and yourself. You have to be brave. Whatever happens, remember to be brave. " I was confused.

"What? Why are you saying these?"

"I can't come with you." I stared at her and her eyes were already filled with tears. Edmund was silent the whole time. I think he was scared more than anything. So I hold his hand.

"What do you mean you can't come with me? We can run together now mum. Come on let's go!" I grabbed her hand but she let my hand go and hugged Edmund. "I can't. I have to stay here. Find out what they want and who they are. Plus I'm old. I can't outrun them. I can't risk your life and your safety."

"But mum—" I was about to protest but we heard the twig snapped.

"Run run run! Run as fast as you can. Take care of your brother. Go to Nevaeh and find a man named William Farrington. Now go! Save yourself and don't ever look back!" She kissed Edmund's forehead and looked at me in the eyes. Her eyes filled with tears. I know she was scared. I was too but I have to be brave. For her, for me and for Edmund.

"What about you? I can't leave you. Mum come on! We can still save ourselves" I pleaded not wanting to leave her.

"I can't Eve. Now go. I'll see you soon." She said and kissed my hands. I closed my eyes and ran as fast as I could deep into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eve stop. I can't run anymore." Edmund yelled. I looked back and saw that he stopped running and was leaning to a tree while gasping for air.

We've been running for at least 30 minutes non-stop now. I didn't really remember the map of the woods but I tried my hardest to remember bits and pieces of it. I used to follow our dad hunting when I was a little girl. When I was the only child.

Our father left when I was 9 and Edmund was only 5. He said he was going to hunt with his friends from other villages but days after days and weeks after weeks, he never came back. Mum raised us both by herself ever since.

"We need to find a place to rest, Ed. We need to walk a little more." He looked at me and nodded after a while. "Yeah."

A couple of weeks ago there were a few men that came to our village asking for money. Their new king wanted us to pay a lot of taxes. I couldn't remember the kingdom's name. it was something that starts with the letter V.

The villagers kicked them out and said that our village is not ruled by any kingdom and that no one will pay the king any taxes because everything belongs to the villagers. The land, the plants, the houses, and basically everything. We were an independent village. Our village is very small and has never been bothered by anyone. We did our own thing and plant our food. But the men threatened us and said that they will be back.

We thought they were just trying to scare us off. I can't imagine what was going on back in our village. How my mum was doing and how my only friend, Ella was doing.

After about another 20 minutes of walking, we stopped and sat under a tree. I was still wearing my nightgown and my legs were showing. I wasn't even wearing any shoes. I ran barefoot in the woods. I sighed and wiggled my toes and my legs. I hope I didn't get any cramps tonight or tomorrow because honestly, I don't even know where we were going. I was going with my instinct.

I've heard about it. Sure I had. It was a big kingdom so it was impossible not to know about it. The king was powerful but kind to his people. Ella talked about the kingdom sometimes. She said she wishes she lives in the kingdom or especially the castle and not have to work by planting vegetables anymore. That's where I met her. I worked with her.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Edmund said out of the blue after a long silence. I looked at him and scoffed. "Of course I know."

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes. I chuckled lowly and sighed. "I don't even know how we got here Ed."

"I'm thirsty." He said. I was too. "Here let's see what mum gave us." I opened the bag and saw a bottle of water, some money, fruits that probably can't last us a day out in the woods and an envelope. I guess it was a letter. The name "W. Farrington" was written on the envelope.

"Who is he anyway?" I asked white looking at the envelope. I wasn't going to open it. It was their privacy. Plus it was glued anyway.

"I don't know. I never knew mum know someone from Nevaeh. What if he's the prince or better yet, the king? Are we being adopted?" He joked and looked at me with big eyes.

I smacked his arm and took the water bottle from his hand. "Shut up."

After 30 minutes or so we decided to continue walking before some on them decided to follow us or find us or even worse, the skies get darkened. I was wearing a nightgown for goodness' sake. I didn't know what kind of impression I'll leave for this Farrington guy. I hoped he was just some villager that could give us protection until mum finds us and we get to be back to our village soon.

"Do you wanna wear my shoes? It looks like it hurts." Edmund said after a while. I wasn't hurting but only uncomfortable. "No, it's fine. Thank you."

"What if we get lost..." I said. I was scared. I was only following the trail that was left on the ground. I couldn't force my brain to remember the paths in the woods anymore.

"I don't know Eve. But we have each other." He answered while trying to make me feel better. "...and a pair of shoes." He continued and laughed. "You're annoying." I laughed.

But our laughter didn't last long when we heard someone screamed

"Hey! You two over there! Stop where you are! Who are you and what are you doing in the territory of Nevaeh?!"


	3. Chapter 3

We stopped where we were and hold our breath. Edmund grabbed my hand and I intertwined our fingers. The man got off of his horse and walked to us.

"Who are you?" He seemed like those scary knights that can kill you with a swing of a sword. I gulped. "Evelyn White and this is my brother, Edmund." I answered.

"What are you doing here?" "Our village was attacked by the knights from The Volkscreed, sir. We both managed to run away." Edmund answered when he saw that I was too nervous to answer.

"How do you get here?" He asked again. But before any of us can answer, we heard another voice. Not one but a group.

"Oi big man. Have you found a deer or something? Why'd you stop?" Then a group of men leads by a younger man came to us with their horses. I gulped. This was a very uncomfortable situation as I could sense that some of the men were staring at what I was wearing.

"No sir. I found these two wanderings and thought they were intruders." He said to the man leading the group. Was he the prince?

"Let's take them back to the castle and figured out what to do with them." The leader said. He was skinny, short dark hair, and have a cute smile. This couldn't be the prince. He was way too skinny.

I looked over to Edmund and he too was nervous. We didn't know what was going to happen. We didn't even sure that the king is a nice man. What if he was just as bad as the king from the Volk something kingdom. We were doomed.

"Hey, little boy. You come with me." The scary man said to Edmund. "You sure can ride with me little lady." Voices were heard among the group. Whispers and whistles were made. I was red from the embarrassment.

"Oh stop it you guys. Leave her." The 'leader' said to them gently and they tried to hold their snickers.

"Hey, you can ride with me. I swear I won't do anything." He offered his help to me. I nodded but wasn't exactly moving because I did not know how to climb on the horse without showing my whole legs and possibly my undergarment to these guys.

Suddenly the skinny man gave me his cotton jacket to cover myself. It was long enough for me to cover my whole legs. So I climbed after him and hold his shirt. I whispered a thank you and he only smiled.

After a short amount of time, we arrived at the Kingdom of Nevaeh. It was breathtaking. The market was big and full of people. The houses were nice and I tried to observe everything I could while I was still out there in case I got killed or something. I was still trying to observe my surroundings when suddenly I saw that we were going into the castle's area on the top of the hill.

I gasped. It was huge. Majestic and beautiful. I've never imagined it to be this big. I guess I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings while Edmund and I were in the woods. I was focusing not to get killed by the knights.

"We have arrived." The skinny man said. He got off the horse first and help me get off of it as well. Then we were greeted with another voice.

"I didn't join you guys hunting for once, in my life and you already came back with a lady. Wow, you're a lady killer James!" I turned to my back and saw the most beautiful man I've ever laid my eyes on. He was tall, green eyes, dark hair, and a gorgeous smile. He was chuckling and his dimples were showing. He was beautiful.

"Don't be silly." The skinny man whom I had learned his name was James, answered.The green eyes man looked at me and for a split second I saw that he scanned my whole figure with his eyes before saying back to James— "You better have a good explanation on why she's half-dressed and why these two are here to my father." He was trying to whisper but it didn't work because everyone in the group could hear what he said.

Edmund came and stand beside me. "Okay, we'll go out tomorrow again. Same time same place." The scary man said to the men in the group. They nodded and left me, Edmund, James, and this green eyes man.

We followed the green eyes man and walked into the castle. I was nervous. This green eyes man must've been the prince because he mentioned 'my father' just now. His father must've been the king. And I still yet have to find this William Farrington guy. I hope I can ask James where I could find him. James seems nicer than this green eyes prince guy.

"Father. We have some company." That was the first thing he said when we walked into a big ballroom filled with men who instantly stopped what they were doing and stared at us.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are these, Harry?" Oh. So his name was Harry. The king spoke. He seems nice. I hoped he was.

"I don't have any idea. James and the knights came back with them." He replied. "James?" The king asked indicating him to explain.

"Your Majesty, Sir Keaton told me these two were wandering In the woods while we were hunting so we took them here so that we can know their information further," James replied calmly. The king nodded and turned his attention to me.

"Who are you, my dear?" I was very uncomfortable with the number of eyes that were staring at me.

"I'm Evelyn and this is my brother, Edmund. Our village was attacked by the Knights of The Va- The Vu-" I was stuttering since I couldn't remember the name. Oh god, why couldn't it be a simpler name?

"The Volkscreed." Edmund whispered. "Oh yes, The Volkscreed. We two got away and was sent by our mother to come to Nevaeh to find, William Farrington." I explained. As soon as I said the name, the men turned their heads to one particular man who was standing next to the king. He too seems, surprised.

"How old are you?" The king asked.

"21 and my brother is 17. Please, your majesty, we didn't mean to intrude, we just need to find this William Farrington guy and ask protection from him until our mother find us." I pleaded before he said something.

"He's here, my dear. You don't need to find him anymore." The king softly said. The way he kept calling me dear was adoring. He reminded me of my father.

"Who's your mother?" The man beside the king asked. "Anastasia. Anastasia White." It was silence for a few minutes. Awkward. I wasn't sure if I have to say something or wait for someone to say something.

The king broke the silence when he said- "I'll let you three talk. But first, James, can you bring Lady Evelyn to Katherine and asked for some new clothes for this young lady? And Harry, lend some of your clothes to this young man." The king said. I was surprised that he was being so, so nice. He didn't even ask us many questions.

James and Harry nodded. Edmund and I followed them and walked out of the room. "I could lend you a shirt and pant but I'm sure it'll be too big for you. So I guess you could borrow some from this skinny man because all he has are just skin and bones." Harry said to Edmund. He then laughed like he just said the funniest thing.

"Can you stop being a jerk for once? This is why no princess wants to marry you." James replied and got a smack from the prince.

"We're here Lady Evelyn." James knocked on the door before it was opened by a beautiful young lady. "Yes?" She asked.

"Kat, can you lend some of your clothes to our um what do you call them? Guest? I don't know? But the point is, can you lend her some clothes? Or ask Gemma." Harry said. Gemma? Is Katherine a princess? Who is Gemma? Another princess?

Katherine nodded and smiled. Then Edmund, Harry, and James left.

I walked into the room. It was beautiful. It was every girl's dream. Big king bed and a wardrobe full of amazing dresses. It must've been nice being the king's daughter. Now I know how Ella feels.

"Hi. I'm Katherine. You can call me Kat. What's your name?" Kat asked. She's too pretty. Should I call her Princess Kat?

"I'm Evelyn. You can call me Eve. Your room is beautiful Your Highness." I said. She looked at me dead in the eyes and laughed. She laughed so hard I was scared that she was possessed. Then another beautiful woman walked in. She came from the room that was connected to this big room. A library? A wardrobe? A shower? I don't know.

"What's going on?" The woman asked. Then Kat stopped laughing. She faked coughed and tried to act normal.

"Sorry, Your Highness. This is Lady Evelyn. She's a guest and Prince Harry said to lend her some clothes. But no worries, Princess. I can lend her some of mine. I was just going to ask to be excused for a minute. Is that fine?"Oh. OH.

So Gemma is The Princess. Kat is the servant. So I guess James is a servant as well. I was embarrassed. That was why she was laughing so hard.

"No that's fine. You can borrow some of my clothes. I have way too many to even wear them all. By the way, I'm Gemma." The princess smiled nicely and I smiled back. The people from this kingdom are all so nice. Wow. Was it something in the food? Or was it the policy or rule for the people in this kingdom to be nice?

"Thank you very much, Your Highness. I'm so sorry to bother you like this." I said to her. She shook her head and said it's fine.

"But first, you need to take a bath. You look like you've been through hell."


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour or so there was a knock on the door. I was tying my hair in a ponytail and Princess Gemma was reading a book. She borrowed me one of her dresses. She insisted to give me one of her many gorgeous princessy dresses but I refused and told her I'd just take her old dress. The one without too much puff and just a simple dress.

"Yes, James?" I heard Kat said. "Is Lady Evelyn ready? Minister Farrington would like to talk to her and her brother." I was stunned. So this William Farrington guy is one of the ministers? How did my mum even meet this guy? He worked in a palace for crying out loud.

"Yes, I am." I interrupted them and saw that Prince Harry was no longer with the boys but only Ed and James were at the front of the door.

"By the way James, call me Eve. It sounds so formal when you call me Lady Evelyn." I told him and he smiled and nodded. I thanked Princess Gemma and Kat again for helping me and being so nice to me. I told them I'll wash and return the dress as soon as I can.

"You look nice," Ed said to me while we were walking behind James. "Thank you. So do you." He was wearing very nice dark pants with a long sleeve cotton shirt and new shoes.

"Thanks. Prince Harry gave them to me." He said. "Oh? I thought he said that his clothes are way too big for you?"

"These are his old clothes. He said that James's clothes are smelly and ugly." He laughed and was actually trying to whisper the last part but James heard it when he turned to us and said "Am not! I smell so good and even my sweats smell better than the prince!" He argued. We laughed and he joined in.

I guess the servant and the prince's relationship are more than that. They argued as any other siblings and brothers would.

"There he is. Now I'll leave you two to go and talk to him. You can find me somewhere in the palace. But I'm usually with Prince Harry. Is there anything else I can help you with?" James asked nicely. We said no and thanked him for his help. He has been nothing but nice since we met him.

We walked to this William Farrington guy and I didn't know what to say so I faked coughed. Ed stared at me like I'm an idiot and I mouthed an "I don't know?"

"Ah, Evelyn, and Edmund." We stand in front of him. We were I guess what we would be called the "living room" area.

"Is your mum okay?" The first thing he asked. "We're not sure." He sighed.

"How did our mum met or even know who you are?" I asked right away.

"I met her when I was young. I met her in your village. She wasn't married or have any child then. I met her when the knights of Nevaeh came to your village to help them with the drought. She was beautiful so beautiful. But I can't continue our relationship since I lived in the palace and she doesn't want to leave the village. I told her that I'll always help her if she ever needs me." He explained. Ed looked at me and mouth an "oh my god"

"Were you a knight then?" I asked. "Yes. Still am."

"But James said that you're a Minister." He smiled "Defence Minister" Now the whole thing makes sense.

"Can you help us? The villagers? Our mum?" Ed asked after a while. William sighed.

"We've heard about the new king. But some rules said 'No kingdom can intervene other's business or there will be war'. Plus your village is not under any kingdom's protection or territory, Nevaeh can't just easily go to Volksrceed and ask their king to stop attacking your village." I was disappointed. I had to know how the villagers were doing.

"But don't worry. Your mum is one of the strongest women I've ever met. She can take care of herself. You two should just stay here and wait for us adults to think about what to do next." Ed nodded and I sighed. I can't just sit here in the kingdom and pretend like my mum's safety isn't in jeopardy.

But I couldn't say anything. Being away from the knights of Volkscreed and being safe here is way too much for what I could've asked for. But I had to try. I had to.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I want to be a knight of Navaeh."


End file.
